Porque me preocupo por ti
by camila holmes
Summary: Sherlock sufre un accidente en medio de un caso y no tiene a quien recurrir, excepto por su persona menos favorita...su hermano.


Holaa,

bueno este es mi primer fic, así que si hay una falta de ortografía o cualquier otro error les pido que me disculpen y me lo hagan saber...¡disfruten y comenten!

Porque me preocupo por ti

Era una tarde especialmente fría en Londres, cosa que no era de extrañar en esa época del año con la lluvia y en varias ocasiones la nieve cayendo a montones sobre la ciudad.

Las temperaturas bajo cero eran la excusa principal utilizada por la mayoría de los londinenses para quedarse en casa junto a la chimenea, disfrutando de la comodidad y cobijo que les brindan sus hogares. Sin embargo, para Sherlock Holmes, no era un gran obstáculo a la hora de resolver un caso.

Se encontraba en el 221B, totalmente aburrido y enfadado con John por haber escondido la pistola después de un incidente "absurdo y sin importancia" según Sherlock (estaba disparándole a la pared, pero falló en un intento y destrozó un vaso que John dejo en una mesita) cuando Lestrade lo llamo para pedirle ayuda con un doble homicidio, el cual el pelinegro resolvió rápidamente.

-Un hombre mato a su esposa y al amante de esta después de encontrarlos en la cama. Esto fue demasiado fácil Lestrade, definitivamente te estás volviendo un vago- y después de llamar incompetentes a todos los policías de Scotland Yard presentes en el lugar se retiro para seguirle la pista al asesino por su propia cuenta.

Después de unas horas más de investigación logró encontrar al hombre, lo cual dio inicio a una persecución por todos los lugares de Londres, incluyendo los tejados de las casas y edificios…y es este último dato el que nos lleva a la situación en la que se encuentra el detective en este momento, quien mientras corría tras el culpable que saltó de un tejado a otro, al tratar de imitarlo calculo mal la distancia y termino cayendo al frio suelo…desde un segundo piso.

Cuando pasó la conmoción inicial del golpe, Sherlock pudo despajar parcialmente se mente y analizar la situación. _"Veamos: tumbado boca arriba, dolor agudo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza_ (al tocarse pudo sentir la sangre escurriendo por entre sus dedos), _ligera molestia al respirar, tal vez un par de costillas rotas. Conclusión: necesito ayuda"._

Con un poco de esfuerzo logró sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y comenzó a pensar en a quien llamar. Obviamente, la primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue John, pero al marcar su número salió el buzón de voz, la prueba de que aun seguía molesto con Sherlock por el accidente con la pistola. Luego pensó en Lestrade, después de todo antes de conocer al doctor el DI lo había ayudado en situaciones similares, pero luego recordó haber oído al mencionado hablar con Anderson sobre un viaje fuera de Londres después de terminar su trabajo en la escena del crimen, por lo que quedaba totalmente descartado.

Muchas otras personas pasaron por su mente (Molly, la señora Hudson, incluso Donovan) pero fue descartando hasta que solo quedo una, la ultima a la cual le hubiera gustado recurrir…Mycroft.

Realmente no le gustaba para nada esa idea, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba anocheciendo y él seguía tumbado en el suelo del callejón en que había aterrizado, no tenía mucha oportunidad para reclamar.

Maldiciendo en voz baja su mala suerte, marco el numero de su hermano, notando como poco a poco su mente se nublaba; definitivamente necesitaba ayuda médica, le gustara o no.

Después de unos segundos esperando, Mycroft contestó.

-Hola hermanito, ¿a qué se debe el placer?-preguntó, con un sarcasmo más que evidente en sus palabras.

-Déjate de juegos Mycroft, necesito ayuda-le contestó Sherlock, notando como parecía estar cada vez más cerca de la inconsciencia-necesito ayuda.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste ahora Sherlock?-no estaba muy seguro, pero le pareció haber percibido un ligero cambio, casi imperceptible en la voz de Mycroft, aunque con el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, bien pudo haberlo imaginado.

-Un error de cálculo-se limito a decirle, sabiendo que con esa información sacaría sus propias deducciones-solo envía una ambulancia ¿quieres?

-Dime donde estas-le exigió Mycroft con un tono impaciente. Sherlock le dio su ubicación.

-En cinco minutos te recogerán, ¿puedes aguantar?... ¿Sherlock, me oyes?-pero no recibió repuesta, pues mientras hablaba, el detective se había deslizado hacia la inconsciencia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando Sherlock finalmente despertó, descubrió que se encontraba solo en una habitación blanca de aspecto estéril, recostado en una cama del mismo color y con una venda en la cabeza y en el tórax. _"Hospital entonces"_, pensó dando un suspiro, aunque a último momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que le provoco un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo más, la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de su hermano.

Los dos Holmes se observaron fijamente durante varios minutos, hasta que el mayor decidió tomar asiento en la silla junto a la cama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-fue lo primero que Sherlock quiso saber.

-Dos días, ya es domingo-le contesto tranquilamente Mycroft-te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza ¿sabes?, perdiste bastante sangre y te rompiste tres costillas.

-Mmm… ¿y John?

-En la cafetería, no te ha dejado desde que se entero de tu accidente, al parecer se siente culpable por no haberte ayudado-le respondió su hermano.

Después de que Mycroft habló se mantuvieron un tiempo en silencio, el cual Sherlock aprovecho para analizar con calma a su hermano mayor.

Realmente Mycroft no tenía muy buen aspecto: se le notaba cansado, como si no hubiera dormido bien en varios días, tenía ojeras un poco marcadas, eso sin contar que su ropa generalmente impecable estaba ligeramente arrugada como si hubiera estado sentado en el mismo lugar por varias horas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-le pregunto Sherlock abruptamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres-le dijo Mycroft en respuesta, luciendo ligeramente incómodo.

-A mi no me engañas, se nota que tu tampoco te has movido del hospital desde que llegué, lo veo en tu aspecto, ¿por qué viniste? Simplemente pudiste enviar a uno de tus empleados a ver como estaba, pero elegiste no solo venir, sino quedarte por dos días esperando a que despertara. Repito, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-Sherlock lo dijo todo de un tirón, sin para ni siquiera para tomar aire. Después de hablar, se quedo mirando a Mycroft tan intensamente que no la quedo más remedio que responder:

-Porque me preocupo por ti.-

Fue esa simple frase la que logró que Sherlock cambiara su mirada de impaciencia mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermano a una de total sorpresa. Claro, Mycroft ya le había dicho esas palabras en varias ocasiones anteriores, pero como habían estado demasiado ocupados peleando no las había tomado en cuenta.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, y fue la sinceridad con la que su hermano dijo esa frase lo que logró dejar a Sherlock sin palabras.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir o hacer algo más, la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a un muy preocupado John, quien de inmediato se abalanzo sobre Sherlock, revisándolo y disculpándose por no responder el teléfono cuando lo llamo pidiéndole ayuda.

Después de unos minutos, Mycroft que había salido a responder una llamada, volvió anunciando que se iba, pues debía resolver unos "asuntos del trabajo", pero antes de que saliera de la habitación una voz lo detuvo.

-Mycroft-se volteo para encontrar a Sherlock observándolo fijamente.-Gracias.

Mycroft solo asintió con la cabeza antes de volverse y cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero cuando ya se había alejado de la habitación, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

FIN


End file.
